girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-08-13 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Right, she didn't know about the mirrors, but she did know about this Egyptian dragon thingy. Do you think this is the distraction for Gil that Albia wanted? If it's just a question of slaying the monster, that shouldn't take long. ➤ Gil was in Paris two years ago? That would be post-time-freeze but pre-Agatha-in-Paris. Do we know about that trip? The incident sounds like something that should have happened while he was a student there. Bkharvey (talk) 04:19, August 13, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Google translate won't let you use the camera when you say "detect language." Bkharvey (talk) 04:20, August 13, 2018 (UTC) : 1. Since he/it is Egyptian, he's more likely a crocodile than a dragon. 2. I suspect the Foglios (or at least Moonbark) are being sloppy with dates, and this is a reference to Gil's student days. 3. If your PS is referring to the Croc-guy's speeach, it's not Egyptian, it's this font, which creates a substitution cypher. The ? is one symbol I can't ID- "KINGK?ROOLCONFIRMEDFORSMASH!" --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:52, August 13, 2018 (UTC) :: Ah, thank you. I was just starting to delve through Egyptian hieroglyphs (which that font is!) in Unicode. The one you can't find is a little fuzzy, but there are lots of hieroglyphs that it might be: U+13108, U+1327D, U+13291, U+1334E, for example. (I tried to insert the actual hieroglyphs but apparently they don't exist in this font.) But I suggest that if that word is supposed to be pronounceable in English, then the letter has to be a vowel, and the only one not in your plaintext is U. There's a place called "Kurnool" in India, but that's not quite a match. On the other hand, I could imagine the text as a corruption of "King Crocodile"! Bkharvey (talk) 06:39, August 13, 2018 (UTC) ::: I've learned elsewhere it's "King K. Rool is confirmed for Smash!" which is a reference to the Nintendo villain of the same name; he's also a bipedal crocodile. "Smash" is the upcoming game "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:16, August 14, 2018 (UTC) :::: Ah. I'm clueless about video games. So, this speech is just a shoutout (page you can edit :-) ), not meant to be relevant to the plot. Bkharvey (talk) 00:23, August 14, 2018 (UTC) :: Reply to (2): I agree. I think the Foglios forgot about the time freeze when they came up with a two-year span of time for when Gil was in Paris as a student. And I completely agree that this must be what Brunel is referring to. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:05, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :I'm guessing the assistant accidentally just activated it. Hence, the previous panel. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:44, August 13, 2018 (UTC) :: I was wondering about that. The "canopic puzzle jars" just arrived this morning, and Moonbark seemed to be mentioning them only in passing, so I wasn't sure if they're meant to be connected with the Crocodile coming alive. Bkharvey (talk) 21:01, August 13, 2018 (UTC) :: Just for fun, I've recreated the "quote" so it's "readable. I've uploaded it as a graphic, since I am not quite ready to buy a font for the sake of a joke. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:53, August 14, 2018 (UTC) ::: I was quite tired when I wrote the above, so it is even less coherent than I usually am. I used the font preview feature on one site that sells this font to generate the graphic I added to this page (doing a screen grab from the web page), so that was free. Of course, even if I had bought the font for use on my PC, I couldn't legally upload it to a website as a font, so I really had no other way to illustrate the font in a larger size than to use a graphic. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:29, August 14, 2018 (UTC) By the way, it's nice seeing Gil as a scholar; despite all the debauchery, he did learn stuff in Paris. Often it's Tarvek who knows things (such as the treaty allowing emergency incursions into England) while Gil is the one who's just a good fighter. (Although it's Gil who recognized Hogfarb's whatzit.) I mean, knowing things not directly related to Sparky engineering. Bkharvey (talk) 06:45, August 13, 2018 (UTC) The Clank Is A God Of Egypt--Some Respect Please. The Egyptian Crocodile-''Clank'' is called Sobek. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sobek Sobek was also associated with pharaonic power, fertility, and war, but served additionally as a deity for protection against the dangers presented by the Nile. Old Chaps. Faw-faw-faw. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:13, August 13, 2018 (UTC) : Clank? He looks organic enough to me. And unrelated, mentioning the Iron Caliphate is presumably is reference to the Iron Sheik who once had adventures with the Heterodyne Boys. I wonder if he did to the Middle East what Klaus did to Europa. --Geoduck42 (talk) 12:50, August 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Note his jaw hinge. A clank. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:24, August 13, 2018 (UTC) : Okay, I respectfully suggest that that chair isn't going to do much good. Bkharvey (talk) 04:26, August 14, 2018 (UTC) ::: It might not be the first chair, but the defense is strong enough. The puzzle jars were received, they read Gil's paper and used the activation sequence, the situation quickly went south, Hippocrates contacted Trelawney, and Gil was fetched. The fetching has taken quite a while, but the construct is still distracted. (So the Queen's mirror wasn't the purpose of taking Gil out for a walk.) Argadi (talk) 10:27, August 14, 2018 (UTC) :::: Oh! It's so obvious once you explain it. But, if that's the story (and it's very plausible!), then why did Moonbark pretend to be surprised that Gil is up on Egyptology? Bkharvey (talk) 16:30, August 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Perhaps he didn't really believe Gil wrote the article. He might have thought it was ghost written by Tarvek. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:05, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :::: As Kaja once said, "Just suspend disbelief and enjoy the story." This isn't serious literature. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:18, August 15, 2018 (UTC)